Betrayed By Love But Still Loved
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Set during "Room For One More" When Mentor Ji tries to take away Antonio's morpher he runs away, feeling betrayed by his best friend and the man he was falling for because he didn't try to stop him. But while running away he stumbles across a Nighlok. See what happens when he tries to take it on alone as the other Rangers show up. WARNING THERE WILL BE SLASH! (Sorry for mistakes)
1. Hurt Once, Hurt Twice

Power Rangers Samurai

Jayden/Antonio (Jaytonio)

Title: Betrayed By Love But Still Loved

Summary: Set during "Room For One More" When Mentor Ji tries to take away Antonio's morpher he runs away, feeling betrayed by his best friend and the man he was falling for because he didn't try to stop him. But while running away he stumbles across a Nighlok. See what happens when he tries to take it on alone as the other Rangers show up. WARNING THERE WILL BE SLASH!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Hurt Once, Hurt Twice

Antonio's Pov

I was waiting inside with the other Rangers waiting for Jayden to come back inside to give us his decision on whether or not I can join the team and become and official Samurai. but it was taking so long. Mentor Ji had just went out to see how he was doing, leaving me alone with the others. Emily and Mia seemed happy that I could be joining them, Mike looked a little less happy about it but seemed okay and then there was Kevin who kept staring at me and it felt like his eyes were drilling into me with his judgement. I could tell that he felt I didn't deserve to be a Samurai because I wasn't born into it but thankfully for me it wasn't his choice.

Hearing footsteps I looked behind and saw Mentor walking in, a grim look on his face that made my confidence drop to nothing.

"Has Jayden made a decision yet?" I asked him, my voice slightly shaking and right now I didn't care that the others noticed and we staring at me.

"Jayden is too close to you to make a sound decision so I told him I'd take care of it... I'm sorry Antonio but I'm asking for your morpher, you will not be joining the other Rangers." He held out his hand and my heart sank, he couldn't be serious. I can understand why he wouldn't want me to be a Samurai but taking away my morpher? The other morphers may belong to the Shiba family but I built mine on my own, I'm the first Gold Ranger so it belongs to me.

"No, I'm not giving you my morpher. If you won't let me be a Samurai then my morpher doesn't belong to this house. And since I don't belong to this house then I shouldn't be here" Without another look I ran out and made my way to the gate, stopping in my tracks when I passed Jayden. He looked up and I wished that he didn't have to see me with tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked him choked up but he never gave me an answer, he just kept staring and for once I couldn't read what he was feeling. The gate opened up behind me and I ran as fast as I could, not hearing him call my name quietly as their gap senses went off but I was too far already to hear them. I just keep running and didn't stop until my legs collapsed under me and I let the tears fall.

"Why didn't he stop me?" I sobbed, my best friend who I realized I have stronger feelings for than just friendship after seeing him again just let me go like it was so easy. He claimed to remember me but after all these years I must still be an annoying kid who interrupted his training and smelled like fish.

"Well well what do we have here?" a voice called. Looking up from kneeling on the ground I jumped back when I saw it was a Nighlok, with blades covering his body.

"What do you want Nighlok?" I demanded.

"Nothing, I just love seeing humans in misery" He laughed and I got angry.

"Well soon you'll be the miserable one!" I pulled out my morpher and turned into the Gold Ranger and I felt a little better. Maybe by beating this Nighlok Mentor Ji would reconsider letting me join the team.

"A Ranger! I've been looking for you, now I can avenge my friend Vulpes!" Thinking back I remembered that was the name of the Nighlok that I defeated the other day. Trying to make myself feel better and to upset him I tried a little taunting.

"Oh that guy! Yeah he was easy to beat" I told him.

"So it was you that killed my friend!"

"Yup and I did it all by myself!" That was only a half truth but he didn't need to know that.

"You will pay for it!" He charged at me and I charged back. It seemed that we were evenly matched, but we both managed to get a few hits in.

"Antonio?!"

I turned my head from where I was locked with Steeleto to see Jayden and the others morphed up and ready to fight. Seeing them brought back the feeling of hurt and betrayal, especially when I looked at Jayden. I was so glad that I was wearing my mask just in case I started to cry again.

"What is this? Is the Red Ranger to sorce of your misery?" Steeleto mocked me and that was it. We broke apart and I started to attack, putting everything I was feeling into it. I was too upset to remember that you should never attack out of anger, it makes you sloppy which allowed for him to land more shots. While we were fighting I could barely hear the others talking but one statement stood out.

"This is why Ji didn't let him become a Ranger" That distraction gave Steeleto his chance to attack and I was throw back into a car (did I forget to mention that I stopped at a parking garage?)

"Step away from him Nighlok!" Jayden yelled as they went into their battle poses.

"More Rangers! I'll deal with you later, after I get rid of the one that destroyed my friend!"

"His friend? Could he mean the Nighlok Antonio fought?" Emily wondered out loud.

"Enough talking! Let's take this guy down!" Mike said, the others nodded and moved to attack but then the Nighlok tried to make the first move, that's when I made my move.

"Body bl..." But his blades never reached them, before his attack got to them I took my Baracuda Blade and stadded him in the back and pulled down. He screamed and flund his blades back at me. They kept coming but I refused to let go and kept pushing in and pulling down until he finally stopped and I had no strength left.

Before the others could reach him he went through a crack saying that he'd be back to finish us later. We all demorphed and I tried to limp away but that Nighlok got me too good and I could barely stand. The only thing I remember is calling for Jayden and I let myself fall.


	2. I let you leave to save you

Power Rangers Samurai

Jayden/Antonio (Jaytonio)

Title: Betrayed By Love But Still Loved

Summary: Set during "Room For One More" When Mentor Ji tries to take away Antonio's morpher he runs away, feeling betrayed by his best friend and the man he was falling for because he didn't try to stop him. But while running away he stumbles across a Nighlok. See what happens when he tries to take it on alone as the other Rangers show up. WARNING THERE WILL BE SLASH!

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it seems that some of the characters are OOC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: I let you leave to save you...

Jayden's Pov

I heard Antonio call out to me and then I saw him collapse. I ran over and managed to catch him before his head hit the pavement. All I could think that this was my fault, if I had stopped him, if I had stopped Ji he wouldn't have had to face this Nighlok alone or try to protect us. This is what I feared if I had let Antonio join the team, I knew he would go out of his way to protect me and the rest of us because he was so devoted to being a Samurai.

"Jayden we need to get him back to the house" Mia stated which took me out from my dazed state.

"Right, let's go" Mike, Kevin and I carefully lifted Antonio and we all made our way back to the house. When we got back I told them to take him to the infirmary while I spoke to Mentor in private.

"Tell me what happened Jayden"

"When we found the Nighlok he was fighting Antonio. He pushed him back and was going to attack us when Antonio got to him and diverted his attack so that he was taking all of it. They both lost their strength and the Nighlok jumped through a crack, saying he'd be back"

"I see. And how are you doing?" he asked, the concern showing.

"Im fine" I lied but I knew that he'd see right through it.

"How are you really feeling Jayden? I've known you since you were a boy and I've known about your feelings for Antonio for a long time" I turned to him wide eyed, I never thought that anyone knew. I had always made sure that I kept a mask up to hid what I was really feeling so no one would know what I've been hiding for so long.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"After Antonio left you secluded yourself even more than usual. You wouldn't go to the market with me because you knew that he wouldn't be there. And trained harder than ever before, at one point I had to drag you inside because it was raining and you said you weren't done yet"

"I remember that. I was pushing myself because I didn't want to think that Antonio was never coming back"

"But that's not when I knew. I figured it out the day you called in the Rangers. I overheard you talking to the Lion Zord about you wish Antonio had showed up when you called because you said he promised he'd come back when you became the Red Ranger. And then you cried for the first time since he left and you said you missed him"

I remember that too. For a moment I thought that when the team assembled Antonio would have showed up at the gate with a smile on his face. I hated that when the day ended he wasn't there and I let my walls break down and let myself get emotional but by the next day I had to put it to the back of my mind because I had a new team to lead.

"What do I do Ji? The look on his face when he left, it looked like he had lost everything"

"That's because in his eyes he did. Jayden, you and Antonio need to talk"

A crash stopped our conversation and soon enough Antonio came stumbling through the house with the others following behind, begging for him to come back and lay down. From the look of things he wanted to be anywhere but here and I wish I could respect that but I just can't, there's too much that I need to say to him before he runs again. So without warning I grabbed Antonio carefully but firm enough so that he couldn't escape my grip and dragged him outside and place him on the bench. Using my symbol power I sealed the door so we wouldn't be bothered and I only used the symbol for silence so that they couldn't hear anything if they tried to listen in.

"What are you doing Jayden?"

"We need to be alone for this"

"Alone for what?" I walked over and kneeled infront of him, grabbing both of his hands which surprisingly he did not pull away.

"Ask me why Antonio, ask me why I let you leave and I'll tell you everything" Antonio stayed silent and I could see in his eyes that a mental battle was going on. I could see that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know why. But after a few minutes he took a deep breath and asked me.

"Jayden, why did you let me go?"

"The easiest way to say it is that I was torn. Part of me wanted you on the team because I wanted to relive the days when we were kids in the yard pretending to save the world but actually doing it. I wanted you with us so that we could be close again and so we could become...more" I stopped for a moment to see his reaction and I noticed unshed tears in his eyes and I asked with mine if I should continue to the sad part and he nodded.

"But part of me also wanted you to stay away. It wasn't just based on tradition, being born into it, it was more. I didn't want to see you get hurt, because I would blame myself for not protecting you because you would be my responsibility. I also didn't want you with the team because I know that you would do anything to prove to me or the others that you belonged on the team, even getting yourself killed and I couldn't let that happen. And when you left that's what I was thinking about, I let you go because I thought it would keep you safe" With that I was finished and it was good timing because I felt a tear slide down my cheek and Antonio was silently crying by now but he wiped his eyes and decided to speak his opinion.

"Jayden, I understand everything you're feeling and I understand why you feel this way but I have to say that this is ridiculous" I tried to speak to protest but he raised a hand and I stayed quiet, he let me finish so the right thing would be for me to let him do the same thing.

"First off with the tradition thing: I know that I wasn't born into it like the rest of you but there was a beginning for all of the Samurai Rangers. Someone created the morphers and the powers they held, I was just the one who created the Gold Ranger. Next with me getting hurt and you blaming yourself, it's part of the job and something you cannot control so don't blame yourself. As for me trying to prove myself, I will admit that I would fight harder if it means gaining their respect, especially Kevin but I wouldn't take it so far that I would get hurt in the process. And lastly, there's this..." He pulled me up so we were face to face and without my warning leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised at first but kissed back so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. Once we pulled away he spoke again.

"I want us to be more too but I have one thing to ask: If we stay together how will you continue your family line?" I sighed, I hadn't needed to think about that but I felt that if we ever did get together he would ask sooner or later. I know that it's suppose to be kept a secret but I know that I can trust Antonio.

"Antonio what I'm about to tell you cannot be spoken to another person: I wasn't meant to be the Red Ranger, I have an older sister who was sent away when we were little so she could master the sealing symbol. I was kept here as a decoy so no one would ever know"

"I'm glad you were honest with me Jayden and I promise not to tell anyone. But if it's all the same with you I think it's time for us to go back inside because everything is starting to hurt"

"Yeah you're right" I helped him off the bench, slipping my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders. We made our way to the door and I broke the seal but as soon as I opened the door the others came tumbling out, making us take a few steps back.

"Nice try guys but Jayden had this place soundproofed" Antonio laughed out.

"Yeah no kidding" Mike mumbled out as they all got to their feet. Ji walked in and shook his head at the scene but when he saw Antonio and I he smiled, noticing we had gotten everything out in the open.

"You guys go back to training and Jayden will take care of Antonio" We all nodded and I made my way inside and then Mentor called out Antonio's name. I turned us so he could address him correctly.

"Welcome to the Samurai Rangers" Antonio beamed and I mouthed 'thank you'. And for the moment I thought things with us were going to be okay.


End file.
